Just Close Your Eyes
by JeffersonianGirl2004
Summary: Sweets wakes up after having one of his nightmares and he is then comforted by one of the most likely people - a three year old Christine Booth. Just some Sweets/Christine friendship fluff with some sprinkles of angst. ONE-SHOT, Season 10, AU, Sweets is still alive.


_AN: I don't own Bones. This was just a little one-shot that came to mind while I was bored senseless in high school, hope you like. So this is probably set in Season 10 but Sweets is still alive (I can't bear to imagine him dead, I just have to fight against reality). Hope you enjoy this piece of fluffy/hurt comfort/angst._

* * *

_"No, stop, please" I scream "Don't, stop!"_

_Not again, I already am scarred why do I need more? I watch as a dark figure makes his way towards me, anger filled the air and I froze in fear. _

_"No!" I scream as he walks toward me "No!"_

"No!" I cry sitting up quickly "Don't hurt me". I feel sweat pouring down my forehead. I glance around, I was under a fort that I had made with Christine. I feel the small girl cuddled up to my side sleeping soundly. We had built had fort out of two kitchen chairs and a sheet and now we were having a sleepover.

Another nightmare, I had been having nightmares my whole life. They were always the same, they always reminded me of the pain that I endured.

"Who's gonna hurt you Uncle Sweets" I look down to see Christine glancing up at me tiredly, a questioning glint filled her big blue eyes.

I shake my head, I thought that she was sleeping. "No one Chrissie it was just a nightmare"

She shakes her head "But you're a grown up Uncle Sweets and grown ups don't have nightmares"

I sigh "Well that is the biggest load of rubbish that I have ever heard. I have a lot of nightmares"

"Uncle Sweets, are your nightmares about loosing your toy at the shop?"

I smile at her innocence. That was far from the truth, I wish my nightmares were about loosing toys. "No Christine, I didn't have a really good childhood like you" I reply.

"Is this something to do with all those red lines on your back?"

I pull away and shock fills me. How did she know about the scars? She was only three and I had never told her anything about them.

"How do you know about that Christine?" I ask.

She shrugs "I saw them when we went to swim in the pool and when we cooked and I spilt cookie dough on your shirt and you had to get changed. I didn't know what they were, what are they?"

I shake my head sadly, I should have been more careful in front of the children. "They are scars Christine from a long time ago, there were lots of yucky people"

"Scars, like Harry Potter's scar. I watched Harry Potter with Parker. So do they never go away?" she asks.

I nod, the last thing I wanted to do was open up to a three year old.

Christine crawls closer to me under the fort and sits herself down on my lap before tightly wrapping her arms around my shoulders. "I hate mean people Uncle Sweets and I want you to forget about them because they just make you feel sad"

I hug her closely "It isn't very easy to forget lots of bad things though"

I feel her squirm about "You are my favourite Uncle Sweets in the whole wide world so I don't want you to feel sad, if any mean people try to hurt you again I will try to get rid of them" she cries enthusiastically.

I shake my head, she didn't understand what I was going through, not at all but I took all of her kind words into my heart and mind and didn't forget the amount of love that the little girl felt towards me.

I lay back in my sleeping bag and I feel Christine cuddle down beside me "Uncle Sweets I just want you to close your eyes and forget about all of the mean people in the world and the yucky red lines on your back because I love you and Aunty Daisy loves you and Parker loves you and my mommy and daddy love you so you have to forget about all of the bad people"

I just hug her small form up to my side "I love you too Chrissie and I will try to take your advice to mind" I say softly as we both fall into a deep sleep.

As I slept for the rest of that night I ceased to have another nightmare and all I had was dreams, her childlike innocence must have driven my past demons far away, if only she could do that every night then I'd have no worries in the world.

* * *

_AN: Hope you enjoyed, I just love the whole Uncle Sweets babysits Christine idea so much._

_Please Review and leave any thoughts you may have_


End file.
